Customers typically use a shopping cart or a shopping basket during their store visits at convenience stores, grocery markets and retail outlets. There is a need to accurately determine a weight of merchandise placed into a movable shopping cart/basket based on, e.g., circumstances associated with the movable shopping cart/basket.